User blog:Y-Tiger/Character Design's and Animals ideas
Not all of them have been scan, here are the few I gotten. Affenpinscher Affenpinscher is a breed type dog, they can come in the colors are Light gray, black and browns. This is only an idea picture of what a Affenpinscher in my style will look like. Affenpinschers are really fuffly, they have lots of hair on their body, which ends to their wrists of their front and back legs, making their paws very noticeable. They are rather cute(in my opinion) and not really small. Their tails are also not fuffy. (Needs a Name) Ainu Dog Ainu dog (female or male, I just did a female character) have a different color choice as well, they can be fuffy and are not small... Name: Pamela Melody Akita (Dog) Yea, I won't go in to details. *sweatdrop.* (needs a name) to Red The Hedgehog Alaskan Malamute (Dog) Alaskan Malamute Dogs are very fufft with curly tails, they can go between browns and grays (for naurtal colors). I just drew a pup for fun -w- (needs a name) American Eskimo Dog These dogs are fuffy, but can only be found white ^^; (I don't know why, I was searching for different colors and their all white...) Name: Zinnia Pandora AngelFish AngelFish! Their fishes, they can be any colors XD Belongs to Emi Name: Angel Abyssinian Cat It's a really awesome Egypt cat, but I can't think of a hair style for him XD Stoats! (They were cute :3) Other animals! (I'll type these) 'A' *'Afghan Hound' *'African Clawed Frog ' *'African Palm Civet' *'African Penguin' *'African Tree Toad' *'Airedale Terrier' *'Akbash (A type of dog)' *'Albatross (A type of bird)' *'Aldabra Giant Tortoise' *'Alligator' *'Alpine Dachsbracke (A type of dog)' *'American Bulldog' *'American Cocker Spaniel (A type of Dog)' *'American Coonhound' *'American Foxhound' *'American Pit Bull Terrier' *'American Staffordshire Terrier' *'American Water Spaniel' *'Anatolian Shepherd Dog' *'Anteater' *'Antelope' *'Appenzeller dog' *'Arctic Fox' *'Arctic Hare' *'Arctic Wolf' *'Asian Giant Hornet' *'Asian Palm Civet' *'Asiatic Black Bear' *'Australian Cattle Dog' *'Australian Kelpie Dog' *'Australian Mist' (A type of Cat) *'Australian Shepherd' *'Australian Terrier' *'Avocet' (A type of bird) *'Axolotl' (medium-sized amphibian) *'Aye Aye (A type of Lemur)' 'B' *'Baboon' *'Bactrian Camel' *'Badger' *'Balinese' (Type of cat) *'Banded Palm Civet' *'Bandicoot' (small-sized marsupial) *'Barb' (Type of fish) *'Barn Owl' *'Barracuda' (Type of Fish) *'Basenji Dog' *'Basset Hound' *'Bavarian Mountain Hound' *'Beagle' *'Bearded Collie' (Type of Dog) *'Breaded Dragon' (Type of Lizard) *'Beaver' *'Bedlington Terrier' *'Beetle' *'Bengal Tiger' *'Bernese Mountain Dog' *'Bichon Frise' (Type of Dog) *'Binturong (Part of the Mongoose family)' *'Birds Of Paradise' *'Birman' (Type of cats) *'American bison' (American Buffalo) *'Black Russian Terrier' *'Black Widow Spider' *'Bloodhound' *'Blue Lacy Dog' *'Blue Whale' *'Bluetick Coonhound' *'Bobcat' *'Bolognese' Dog *'Bombay' (Type of cat) *'Bongo (Type of Antelope)' *'Bonobo' *'Booby' (That is a name for a type Bird...) *'Border Collie' *'Border Terrier' *'Boston Terrier' *'Bottle Nosed Dolphin' *'Boxer Dog' *'Boykin Spaniel' *'Brazilian Terrier' *'Brown Bear' *'Budgerigar' *'African buffalo' *'Bull Mastiff' *'Bull Shark' *'Bull Terrier' *'Bulldog' *'Bullfrog' *'Bumble Bee' *'Burmese' (Type of cat) *'Burrowing Frog' *'Butterfly' (Endless types of them) *'Butterfly Fish' 'C' *'Caiman' (large aquatic reptile) *'Cairn Terrier' *'Canaan Dog' *'Capybara' (large, semi-aquatic rodent) *'Caracal' (African Lynx) *'Carolina Dog' *'Cassowary' (Type of bird, can't fly.) *'Catfish' *'Cavalier King Charles Spaniel' (Type of dog, long name...) *'Centipede' (...) *'Cesky Fousek' (Type of dog) *'Chameleon' (Not many of these, ya know...) *'Chamois' (Type of Goat) *'Cheetah' *'Chesapeake Bay Retriever' (Type of Dog.) *'Chicken' *'Chihuahua' (Type of dog...) *'Chimpanzee' *'Chinchilla' *'Chinese Crested Dog' *'Chinook' (Type of Dog... Don't know if their alive still.) *'Chinstrap Penguin' *'Chipmunk' *'Chow Chow' (Type of dog... It's really fluffy.) *'Cichlid' (Type of fish) *'Clouded Leopard' *'Clown Fish' *'Clumber Spaniel' (Type of dog) *'Coati' *'Cockroach' (If you really want to...) *'Collared Peccary' (Musk hog) *'Collie' (Type of dog) *'Common Buzzard' (Type of awesome bird) *'Common Frog' *'common loon (also known as the Great Northern Diver) '[Closely related to a duck) *'Common Toad' *'Cottontop Tamarin' (Type of Monkey) *'Cougar' *'Cow' *'Coyote' *'Crab' *'Crab-Eating Macaque' (Type of Monkey) *'Crane' (Type of Bird) *'Crested Penguin' *'Crocodile' *'Cross River Gorilla' *'Curly Coated Retriever' *'Cuscus' (subspecies of possum) *'Cuttlefish' (relatives to squid and octopus) 'D' *'Dachshund' (Type of Dog) *'Dalmatian' (Type of Dog) *'Darwin's Frog' *'Deer' *'Desert Tortoise' *'Deutsche Bracke' (Type of Dog) *'Dingo' *'Discus' (Type of fish) *'Doberman Pinscher' (Type of Dog) *'Dogo Argentino' (Type of dog.) *'Dogue De Bordeaux' (Type of Dog) *'Dolphin' *'Donkey' *'Dormouse' *'Dragonfly' *'Drever' *'Duck' *'Dugong' (large marine mammal) *'Dunker' (Type of Dog) *'Dusky Dolphin' *'Dwarf Crocodile' The Rest can be found here! A link to the page for all the animals o.e Sketches of these characters Character speices and designs 1.jpg|The Ainu Dog and Abyssinian Cat Sketch Character speices and designs 2.jpg|Akita sketch Character speices and designs 3.jpg|The Alaskan Malamute (A pup) and American Eskimo Dog sketch Character speices and designs 4.jpg|Angelfish Sketch!! Category:Blog posts